


Side

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sex Toys, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sets up an interesting distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Chekov using one of these: (VERY NON SAFE FOR WORK BEWARE) http://princess-joseph.tumblr.com/post/52169085529 On his own will, or under the commands of his partner." prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1095444#t1095444).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Khan isn’t even looking. That’s entirely intentional. He’s fixed the base of it to the floor next to his chair, and he’s proceeding to go through several classified Section 31 files. He puts his water down on his desk and calls loudly through his apartment, “Pavel?”

“Mm?” Pavel sings back from somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen. He’s making Khan dinner—not synthesizer food but _real_ dinner.

Khan’s hungrier for a power trip right now, because Marcus is being so infuriatingly difficult to sneak around, and Khan needs something he can fully control. Precisely the reason he picked up a young, eager ensign, who also happens to be a member of the fleet’s prize starship with plenty of insider knowledge. Without looking away from his console, Khan orders, “Get in here. Now.”

Pavel comes like he always does: a puppy’s whose master has called him. His hands are wet, probably from rinsing fresh produce. He’s smiling like he always is, but that flickers away when he sees what’s resting on the floor.

It’s a very, very large dildo, jet black and sticking up in the air, with a little give that lets the rubbery outer layer slump over in a lazy curve. It’s roughly the length and width of Khan’s arm, and it’s slicked up and shining with lube, because as much as Khan loves to debase his little Russian doll, he doesn’t actually want to cause permanent damage. And there’s a very good chance that thing is going to split Pavel open.

“John...” Pavel mumbles nervously, which is precisely when John turns his head to finally take in his ‘boyfriend.’ Pavel’s already stripped down to just the striped stockings and flared miniskirt Khan bought for him—the only thing he’s been allowed to wear around the apartment all day. The skirt’s just barely long enough to cover the top of his thighs and his cock—he already soiled his panties once, giving Khan a lap dance and coming just from the sound of Khan’s voice. Now they’re in the basket to be washed, and he wasn’t given a replacement. Naughty boys don’t get seconds. Pavel bites his lip cutely, and it’s hard to believe that this boy legitimately works on a major starship as a bridge officer.

“Fuck yourself on it,” Khan orders, and then he’s back to looking at his computer as though he’s said nothing at all out of the ordinary.

He doesn’t need to look to know that Pavel’s blushing from head to toe. Khan’s voice has had the power to weaken many knees, but Pavel in particular seems susceptible to strict orders in the hint of a purr. “But... but, John, zhat is much too big—”

“Sit. On. It,” Khan drawls, punctuating each word and making it very clear that he doesn’t want to hear excuses. If Pavel can take Khan’s cock and Khan’s fist, both of which he has, he can take the giant dildo currently accentuating the floor. Khan’s superior ears can hear Pavel shifting nervously from foot to foot.

But Pavel’s eager for it—for anything Khan asks. He does like to try new things, and he does love to please, and he adores proving himself. He obediently walks over and gets awkwardly down on his knees, and Khan can see the skirt lifting up out the corner of his eye. Pavel should still be wet and stretched from earlier, but a little extra preparation will certainly be necessary. Khan allows it only because he knows that Pavel’s particularly tight. Pavel’s head is right next to his lap, closed mouth making acute whining noises while those busy fingers get to work. Khan ignores the pre-show in favour of his work.

Several minutes later, he stops, hearing Pavel’s delicate fingers slide out of his ass. He lifts up higher on his knees, probably trying to position himself on it, and then he’s looking up at Khan. Khan stares doggedly forward, growling, “Do it.”

Pavel, sweet little submissive Pavel, obeys his master immediately. He starts to press himself down on the head of the fake cock, instantly gasping. There’s a sharp, high pitch note of pain in his voice, but he’s a Starfleet officer and he can take pain. Even if he looks too pretty to take it. Pavel’s a hard worker too, and he never gives up halfway. He whines and whimpers as he does it, but he slides himself slowly lower on it, bit by bit, impaling himself. It gets thicker as it goes. Khan can picture Pavel’s tight ass opening for it, pink, puckered muscles glowing an angry red and stretching around its girth. Pavel’s panting like a dog, and Khan purrs, “That’s it, take it all...”

“All?” Pavel whimpers. “John, it iz wery big, I don’t know if I—”

“Take it all,” Khan repeats. “You’ll take it all, and you’ll fuck yourself on it, and you’ll think of me, and you’ll love it. That’s an order, Ensign.”

It isn’t so much a game as Khan genuinely liking his higher status. It’ll be even more fun when he inevitably gets his own starship and crew back and, perhaps, since Pavel is so intelligent too, has Pavel for an officer—still an ensign, lowly and sitting at Khan’s feet. He isn’t an augment, but he’ll do.

He’s still cute and hot and utterly owned, struggling oh so hard to take more of the impossibly large dildo. In Khan’s peripherals, he can see Pavel arching his back and reaching behind himself to put his hands on the floor, trying to force his weight down. It's the perfect angle to see the front bulging slightly out of his middle. His skirt isn’t entirely flat across his lap either. He gets off on following Khan’s orders, just like he gets off on the sound of Khan’s orders, and he’d do anything for Khan. He’d probably even betray the Enterprise for Khan when the time comes, and that’s just all the more reason to train him. Strategic allies are always a wise move.

And this is a fun move, simply because Khan’s bored and could use a good fuck. His own cock’s hard in his pants, but he’ll take Pavel’s mouth after. The dominance is as much fun as the sex itself sometimes. Pavel stills, and Khan can tell it’s as far as he’s going to get. He’s breathing very heavily, with his cheeks flushed and his eyes half-lidded and dilated. His rosy pink nipples are hard against his creamy chest, his pale neck dusted with the blush trickling down from his cheeks. Even just as a sidenote, he’s _delicious._

Khan reaches sideways and drops his hand on Pavel’s head. His fingers brush leisurely back through the curls, and Pavel moans and leans into the touch so sensually.

“Fuck yourself on it, pet. Pretend it’s my cock.”

Pavel’s moan is Earth-shattering. It’s hard to imagine that a sweet, innocent mouth like Pavel’s is even capable of a sound that raunchy. But then, Khan’s seen those full lips do some very, very wicked things. Perhaps when he’s done his file, he’ll turn his chair to the side and stuff his cock down Pavel’s throat: have Pavel full from both ends. But that would entail paying full attention to Pavel, and all the fun of this is not doing that.

So he simply pets Pavel’s head while Pavel subserviently slips up and down the dildo, groaning the whole way and making desperate, keening noises. He’s probably found his own prostate, but that’s alright. Pavel’s allowed to come. Usually. Just so long as Khan comes before or after, usually inside Pavel’s tight ass or hot throat or all over his pretty face. Pavel squirms awkwardly as he tries to both rock his hips and nuzzle into Khan’s hand. There are wet, sick sounds in the air of the lubed-up plastic sliding in and out of a too tight confine. Pavel’s skirt is now tented. It lifts up like a lever on every upward thrust.

Khan isn’t really reading his file. He could, of course. His mind is more than sharp enough to focus on two things at once, but why bother? Pavel’s drawing his full attention, even if he’s pretending Pavel isn’t.

Then Pavel tilts his head back and licks Khan’s palm, which is really just too much. Sighing, Khan decides he’s had enough of this. He concedes, as though he’s giving Pavel a great gift, “Very well. Go get on the bed.”

Pavel practically bursts with joy. He lifts off the dildo with a loud squelching sound and a yelp of agony, but then he’s limping quickly across the floor.

Khan stands out of his chair and undoes his belt, ready to finish what he started.


End file.
